When the Past Returns
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: Isabella Swan has lived away from her real family for 2 years. When Jace returns for her, what will she say, having found this new life? Rated T for now, just in case
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Chapter 1

~Dream/Flashback~

_I watch as Jace watches me with that gaze, a weird gaze, one that has always been familiar. One that comforted me. "Do you have to leave?" He asks, trying to keep up his guard up._

_"You know I do, Jace. I have to." I say as my hand reaches for his cheek, frowning as my feelings for him grew more._

_"It's hard to let you go," he says, "We've always been near each other. Clary, your parabatai, will miss you so much."_

_A tear slips from my face and he catches it with his index finger. "You're making me want to stay. Stop it. My mission is important."_

_Jace sighs, "I know and you will complete it. Find out about these odd vampires. Find out how they work."_

_I nod my head, "Tell Alec, Izzy, and Clary I will miss them—" I start and a small body rushes into the room._

_Clary._

_She grabs my arm firmly and says, "You're actually going through with it. You're going to do it for the Clave." Clary spat the word as if it were the worst thing in the world._

_I speak back, being honest about what I say, "I'm sort of curious. And I need to do this on my own. You know that."_

_Clary looks down at her feet, "No," she murmurs, "You can't leave us. Not me. Not Jace. You can't. I won't let you."_

_I grab her arm and beg, "Let me do this. Let me pretend to be a mundane and get to know these odd vampires. And the Angel knows I owe the Clave."_

_Clary squeezes her eyes shut, pushing away the tears ready to burst out, "Bella, you will never owe the Clave, you didn't do anything."_

_"But I do. They saved me. They saved me from him." I plead. _

_The thoughts burst through my mind. They hurt as much as the memory. _

_"I wouldn't let him touch you—" Clary demands, hands clinched at her sides, hair as fire in the breeze._

_"I know. But as long as he is alive, I will never be able to be safe. Not as long as he still wants me and is still alive." My jaw set in a strait line._

_Jace speaks, "That nasty bastard will never touch you. Not as long as I am alive and moving."_

_I look at the both of them, pain in their eyes, and I say those painful-filled words, "I have to go."_

_And I set off on my journey, my journey away from all of the people I loved._

~In the Present; 2 Years Later~

I awake in cold arms, still shaking.

Edward speaks, "Bella, are you okay?"

I didn't like the concern in his voice, it irritated me. It didn't match any of the people I loved.

I nod my head and lie, "I'm fine. Just a dream. A—." A memory.

I couldn't finish the sentence. It would blow my cover. It was an awful memory and I refuse to let him see me weak.

I look up at Edward, he was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Jace Herondale, the boy that had stolen my heart, stolen my first kiss, stolen my first everything.

I remember Jace's golden blonde hair, the way his gold eyes shone with such a fire, it was scary. I remember all the cocky remarks. I remember his determination. I remember every little thing.

I sit up from my bed, hating Edward too close to me. My feet touch the cold wood floor.

I whisper, knowing he will hear, "I need to go for a walk. Alone."

He growls, "No."

I shake my head, "I need my walk alone. Or I'm going into the woods."

He sighs, "You are very stubborn."

I smile a bit, "It's in my nature."

I stride to my closet, slipping on my shoes. I hurry over to my drawer, digging my hand into it, searching for an item.

Edward asks from behind me, "What are you getting?"

My eyes widen, shocked.

My hand finds what I was looking for and stuff it into my belt loop, making sure he wouldn't catch it with his sharp eyes.

"It's nothing," I lie. And I run down the stairs.

When I am out of the house, I look at my wrist. The scar from James showed. The weird bite mark.

It stayed the same, as always. Then the noise hit my ears. Then I looked with fiery.

"Whose there?" I ask.

I take out the seraph blade I had snuck out of my drawer. The feel of it reminded me of my Shadowhunter blood. Reminded me that it felt right in my tiny, delicate hand.

I speak with fierce confidence, "If you plan an attack on me, I will slice you into tiny cubes," I smirked and added a smart remark, something that Jace might have said, something that she hadn't done in a long time, "Even better, I would slice you into tiny cheese cubes. You know the thing that is always on a platter?"

I finally heard the mysterious person laugh. A laugh that sounded of gold. A familiar laugh that I had grown up with.

"Come out and face me." I demand.

Ad the figure appears. I was full of shock.

Golden locks surrounded the figures head. A snide smirk on his face, always filled with cockiness. Gold eyes complimenting his blond hair.

I smirk, "I think you know what I want right now."

He was wearing black, his gear visible. He opened his arms wide open and spoke, "Come at me then."

And I did, with so much force.

But I am pinned to the ground, his large hands pinning my arms above my head. His legs on each side of me, pinning my waist.

I struggle.

He smirks a bigger smirk, if even possible, "You haven't practiced. Shame, shame, shame," he taunts, "Not even able to try."

I slide my legs up to his chest and kick at him, and he falls off.

I quickly topple on top of him, pinning his hands to the ground.

I look at him as the moon hits his hair perfectly. I smile, "I missed you, Jace."

Before a word is said, he pins me to the ground again, smirking, "I win."

I send him a warm smile, "You always win."

Then I hear something jump from my window, interrupting our peace and quiet. Interrupting our reunion as friends.

Edward yells, "Get away from her!"

I suddenly push Jace off swiftly, and stand up, a little dazed from our tiny fight.

Jace stands up quickly, and offers his hand and I take it proudly.

"So, this is the weird vampire that you've been studying, Isabella? He doesn't look scary at all." Jace remarks.

I face-palm my forehead, "Jace, you just blew my cover."

Jace looks at me, "It's time for you to come home—"

Edward interrupts, "You know I'm a vampire? How?"

Jace laughs, "You're pale as a sheet. I was guessing."

Edward suddenly asks, "How do you know Bella?"

Jace smiles a smile. A smile that said he was going to piss Edward off. A smile that said he was going to claim whatever he desired, "I've known her since we were little. We trained together. We lived together. We told each other everything. We were close."

Edward yells, "You pinned her to the ground! You fought her—"

Jace interrupts, "She wanted me to. I wouldn't blame her though. I am very good-looking and I make a great opponent."

I smirk at Jace, "You haven't changed a bit."

"I thought that was clear when you heard me laugh."

I lightly smack his shoulder, "Shut up."

Edward speaks, "Did anything go on between you two?"

I blush, shocked, because I don't blush normally, "He stole my first kiss. Though I couldn't say it was a pecking kind of kiss. We made-out. Ended up having sex in the end."

Jace winks in my direction, "You are a GREAT partner in bed."

I blush more. Then I give a serious look at Jace, "Did you bring Clary? Isabelle? Alec?"

Jace shook his head, "I came to bring you home. The only way you will see Clary again is if you come with me."

I groan, and Edward beats me to speaking, "She will not leave Forks. Not without me."

Jace was about to say something but I place my hand on his chest, I was going to tell him off.

I give him an irritated look and show him my seraph blade, pointing it at his chest. His eyes were full of shock.

I speak fiercely, "You will not tell me what to do. I make my decisions. I am not a mundane. I am a Shadowhunter."

Jace looks at me and smiles. "You miss it. You miss New York. You miss your parabatai. I can see it in you eyes."

I look at Jace with fear, "But what if—"

"No. He will not touch you. I meant it when I told you two years ago. I will protect you from him." He tells me.

I look at the ground, "I hope you understand that it's hard for me to believe he won't come for me. He sent me letters. Saying he wanted me. That he knew my desires, though he still wanted me."

"NO! HE WILL NOT TOUCH YOU, ISABELLA! DON'T PISS ME OFF!" Jace screams.

A tear slips from my eyes, "I'm sorry. I just don't have as much hope as you do. You know that."

"I do. I'm sorry, Iz." He whispers.

"I'm ready. I want to see Clary." I say firmly.

He nods his head. Grabs my hand, and a Portal appears before her.

We walk through, hand in hand.

And on the other side is Clary, Isabelle, and Alec. Along with a boy I had never seen.

I run to Clary, crushing my parabatai to me, "I missed you."

While I am still hugging her, I hear Isabelle speak, "Who are all of these pale people?"

I release Clary and look at what Isabelle had meant. The Cullen's stood there, looking around.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I snarl.

They look at me with fear.

A/N: I hope you enjoy the 1st chapter of my crossover of The Mortal Instruments and Twilight.

Things to think about:

Who is this mysterious he that Bella and Jace keep talking about?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Chapter 2

"Well?!" I shout, "What are you doing here?"

They looked startled. They had never seen me acting with such fire. But my real family has.

Jace grabbed a blade from his belt, pointing it at them, "Answer her question, sparkles."

Alice speaks, "Edward said Bella was in trouble, so we came with him."

I twirl my blade in my hand, looking at Edward. And I throw it and it slams into the palm of his hand, like I had intended.

It didn't bleed. Not a drop. But it was in his hand.

I watch as he takes it out and says, "You should be more careful with knives, Bella. You could actually hurt someone that does bleed."

I smirk, "That's weird, because I never miss my target."

Alice looked at me, frightend, "You never miss?"

Jace smirks, "She's telling the truth. She never misses. I would know."

Edward growls, "How would you know?!"

Jace smirks even wider, "Well, I trained her. So, why would she miss?"

Clary finally speaks for the first time, "Jace taught us all. Though, when he taught Iz, it was way too sexual."

Jace laughs, "It's not my fault she turned me on."

I roll my eyes, "I'm in the room, you know."

Jace winks, "I am very aware of this."

Before the Cullen's could get a word in, Maryse is running into the room. She seemed panicked.

She looked at me, "Bella, you're home. We have bad news though."

My face turned serious, "What is it?"

She handed me a piece of paper, and I looked at what it read:

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I know you have returned from your research for the Clave. You are in the Institute. If you hate me as much as you claim you do, I would escape to Idris as soon as possible, for if you are not protected by wards, I am coming for you. And I don't think your_ _family would like that._

_With love,_

_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_

I look at Maryse, eyes wide.

I find my voice, "We have to go to Idris."

"I am afraid so." She agrees. Maryse looks at the others, "Pack and get your gear. Clary's brother is coming and we need to leave New York before he attacks the Institute."

And we hurried off.

~In Jace's Room~

I grab the duffel bag I always shared with Jace. Ever since we were little, we had shared a duffel bag, and till this day, we still do.

Jace came up behind me, touching my right arm, his grip gentle.

I turn to him, seriousness written all over my face.

He speaks, "Iz, I have always wanted to tell you this, yet I never got the guts to says them. I love you. I have always loved you. But I don't mean the way a brother loves his sister," he continues, "I am in love with you."

My lips part, and before I can get a word in, he catches his lips with mine.

I could feel the contact of lips on lips. He was kissing me. He was trying to get me to kiss him back.

He pulls me closer to his body. And I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

My lips moved in synch with his, our body's fit each other perfectly.

I lift myself up, using my arms that are around his neck. He holds my legs to support my weight, while my legs hang loosely around his waist.

Our foreheads touch, breathing rapidly, and he kisses me a few seconds later.

I pull my body closer to his, trying to get closer than we already were. We were close but it didn't feel close enough.

He then holds my weight with one hand, pushing the duffel bag to the floor. And he sets me on the bed, my back to the soft cushioning.

He is easily already on top of me, still kissing my lips, not trailing away to other places to kiss. Yet.

As he keeps kissing me while his hands travel my body, the heat radiating from his fingers. Finally, his hands find the zipper to the leather outfit I had on.

The zipper ran down the middle, my breasts showing a bit.

He unzips my shirt, and I find myself not hesitating. That is what happened the first time. I didn't hesitate.

The leather shirt was off in seconds, and now his hands travelled for my pants.

Right when he was about to unbutton my jeans, someone coughed, indicating this person was watching.

I looked at the person in the doorway. Edward.

Jace and I look at him. I didn't see Jace's face, but I was pretty sure it was irritated, just like I was.

My hands were now on Jace's back, I realized.

I ask Edward, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his lanky shoulders, "Stopping you from doing something stupid."

I raise an eyebrow, "This isn't stupid. This is fun. Though of course, I forgot. You don't know what fun is."

"You might regret this later." Edward pleads.

I shake my head, "I won't. I love Jace. I didn't regret the first few times, I won't regret this time."

"But—" Edward starts.

"Get out. Now. I'm busy." I demand. And he left.

Jace looked at me, and I look into his gold eyes, "Please tell me that won't stop you from moving forward."

He looked at the clock on the nightstand. He smirks and says, "No."

He presses his lips to my mouth, unbuttoning my jeans, and I lose myself in the rightness of it.

~Later~

I smile at Jace as I slip my jeans back on, not regretting what I just did with him.

Jace speaks, seriousness in his voice, "We really need to pack for Idris. Sebastian could be here at any given moment."

I nod and stumble with the zipper to my leather shirt, trying to zip it back up. I look to Jace, "Will you help me?"

Jace bites his lip while striding in front of me.

His thumb and index finger touch the tip of the zipper and he lightly zips the leather together while I re-button my jeans. I look up at him in a daze, his figure taller than mine.

He finally speaks to me, "Go pack. Before I take you right here, right now."

I give him a look and place my hands upon my hips, "You just had sex with me."

"So?"

I shove my hand into his shoulder and walk over to the dresser, stuffing my hands with clothes. I look to Jace. "Will this be enough?"

His eyebrow raises, "I know this how?"

I smirk, "I thought you knew everything."

"I do."

I throw the clothes at him and he catches them as if they were nothing.

Then there's a knock at the door. Maryse.

She asks, "Are you guys ready or are you dawdling like you used to when you were kids?"

We looked at each other and say in unison, "Dawdling."

Maryse rolls her eyes and says, "Hurry up. Magnus is ready to open up the Portal."

We nod our heads as she walks away and we continue packing.

~Main Room~

When we arrive in the main room, Magnus is there.

"Ready, the girl who Sebastian seems to like?" Magnus asks.

I glare, "I have a name."

Magnus shoos his hand, "That doesn't matter. Alec only matters."

I stare wide eyed.

Jace pats my shoulder, "We'll tell you when we get to Idris."

Jace takes my hand and we walk through the Portal.

Idris was the same. Beautiful as always. The land of the Shadowhunter's.

When we were in the Lightwood house, I look at Jace. "What did Magnus mean?"

Jace smiled, "Alec is dating Magnus. Get over it. I did."

I shake my head, and sit on Jace's bed, "It's just a lot to take in. I—"

"You've been gone for two years. That's a lot to miss."

"Still—"

"Nothing. All that matters right now is that Sebastian can't reach you."

I nod my head. Sebastian can't reach me. Or touch me, like he did two years ago.

A/N: chapter 2 done! :D

More things to think about:

1. Bella's past with Sebastian

2. I guess Bella and Jace's relationship (they aren't together, just so you know; they're friends still)

3. Do you REALLY think that Bella is safe in Idris?


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

Chapter 3

~Dream/Flashback~

_My hands above my head, shaking with fear from the grip around them. My breathing is deep, my heart beating like a drum._

_The only that is gasped out of my mouth is, "Stop," yet, I am_ _still ignored with more kisses on my throat._

_My hands are suddenly released and I move them to his stomach, pleading, "Stop. If you really care about_ _me,_ _stop."_

_He smirked with those black eyes gazing back at me. The hunger for me was written clear on his face. He wanted me. That was plain and simple. But I wouldn't have him_ _rape me._

_I pushed more against his stomach, trying to get him off of me. Instead of the reaction I wanted, he hovered over me more._

_"Isabella," he whispered in a rough_ _voice, "You don't need to deny me your affection."_

_I let out a sarcastic laugh to calm me down a bit, "Yeah right. The only thing close to affection that I have for anyone is Clary or Jace. And you know that. And that makes you angry."_

_His eyes were black as always, but somehow, they seemed to get darker than they were. "How in the—"_

_I was suddenly cut off_ _of my words when a group came rushing in. My friends._

_Jace said to Sebastian firmly, "Let her go. If it is not clear of how disgusted she is with you, I will make it clear. She hates you as much as your sister hates you. And now? I think she hates you even more. Violation is not something a female looks high upon."_

_Sebastian gave a smile that seemed non-existent, "I shall find her again, and if she does not flee, I will go farther than I am now."_

_I groaned._

_Jace spoke firmly, "She's only fifteen, Sebastian. Se doesn't need this on her. No fifteen year old girl needs to remember she was almost raped at that age."_

_Sebastian ran a finger along my cheek, "She is quite a sight. And here you are, protecting her virginity. Maybe hoping that you'll have her first. And yes, I know of your secrets, Jace. You want her in the same way I want her, yet you try everything to protect her instead."_

_I could tell Jace was a little pissed at Sebastian's crazy logic, and Jace replied, "Protecting Bella is more important than what I feel. That is always more important."_

_Sebastian finally gets his weight off of me and offers me his hand, which I did not gladly take._

_I got up on my own, and Jace and I walked away,_ _scared of what would come next._

~Present~

I shoot strait up in my bed, covered in sweat.

This memory always haunted me, and it took me a few minutes to realize I was crying.

And Jace was by my side in seconds, cradling my head to his chest, whispering assuring words in my ears.

I didn't mind it. It made me feel better that someone would always be there for me. Even if I was down. I cried a little more, and finally settled after a few more minutes of Jace rocking my body back and forth against his, whispering more of the assuring words.

I pulled back a little and looked at him. His golden eyes shined with the movement that he was ready to fight for me.

He then asks, "Was your dream about... _him?_"

I nod my head, and he presses my head back to his chest, reassuring me that Sebastian wouldn't touch me.

I suddenly see a head full of red hair burst into the room.

Clary looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I nod and she looks at Jace, she looked furious.

"I told you she would need someone to be by her side while sleeping tonight! She may not have had issues before coming here, but this is Idris! She needs someone by her side!" Clary lashes out.

Jace had the anger shooting back at her, "And I pointed out clearly that she needed to sleep by herself or she would be like she is right now for the rest of her life."

They kept bickering until they came to the agreement that I would be sharing a bed with Jace from now on.

And I soon went back to sleep on Jace's chest. Dreaming of something a little better. Of just me and my family.

~Scene Change~

I look at the whole gang as a full. Everyone was having a peaceful breakfast until Alec spoke, "Did anyone find out where the screaming was coming from?"

Jace looked up from his food and said, "It came from Isabella. She was having a nightmare about... _him_. Clary and I have made an arrangement so she'll be fine at night."

Clary smiled proudly, "I actually won an argument against Jace."

I looked up, "He let you win because he liked your idea."

That was clear to me. He liked to sleep next to me, and he always made that clear.

Clary frowned, "Wait... So technically, he won?"

I laughed, "You both won. You won your argument. And he won because he likes to sleep next to me. It's not that difficult to understand."

Clary frowned. Not in a way that said she was upset that she lost in someway. She frowned in a way that said she didn't like the arrangement anymore. I ignored it though. It was nothing big, was it?

When we were done eating, we headed out.

When we were all alone, I heard something. I knew if I did the right thing, I would walk away. But that wasn't how I worked.

I got closer and closer, and suddenly, a full on attack engaged.

And I smirked as the weapon in my hand kept slicing and slicing.

Finally, all if them were dead.

We finally arrived back at the house and I was still smiling. I wasn't the only one. Jace was too.

That was when I met Clary's stone cold eyes. She looked pissed.

She asked, "Bella, can I talk to you in private?"

I knew I was going to be in trouble for what I didn't do for sure, so I followed her up to the room she had for herself.

I look around. It was nice in here. I would come hang out up here if it wasn't for all the books in here. I would die from just looking at the gorgeousness of them.

I looked at Clary, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Clary suddenly got to lecturing me, "How could you be so stupid?! You didn't walk away like a professional would! You are so reckless sometimes that I want to choke you to death! Ugh! Why can't you do things right?!"

I was taken aback. She never got this frustrated over stupid things I did. But, I then could see what was happening. The walls she built around her were finally tumbling down.

I ask, "What is wrong with you, Clary? You don't normally act this way. You always stay positive and tell me, 'We're lucky to be alive,' and instead, you're lecturing me. Are you okay?"

Clary takes a deep breath and speaks, "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. For a long time. I just didn't know how to say it. Or if I should. But now I want to say it... Actually, I'd rather show you."

And Clary walks closer to me, grabbing my chin and pulling my face to hers, smashing her lips on mine.

I couldn't react strait away, all because I was in shock.

A/N: sorry for the delay! I didn't want to do that but I was in California on vacation! And I finally got to actually finishing Chapter 3! Yay!

Questions to think about:

1. Who attacked them?

2. Why did Clary kiss Bella?

These questions are probably running through your mind or you might think you know the answer to it ;)

Review please! I'd appreciate your feedback!


End file.
